Rodeo Days
by trekfan12
Summary: I often wondered what would have happened of Ennis had been able to see Jack ride a bull.  Well we're about to find out.


This story takes place in my Milestones universe. Of course all characters belong to Annie P, I'm just taking them out to play for a while.

I wondered what would have happened if Ennis got a chance to see Jack ride a bull.

Rated R, no bull was harmed, but a bull rider…. Well you'll have to read to find out.

Rodeo Days

The flyer came in with the daily mail.

_**Rodeo Days in Buffalo Wyoming this weekend, four days Thurs-Fri. A fun time for all.**_

Jack hadn't been part of the rodeo circuit in a long time. He had to admit he missed the action and excitement that he used to feel bull riding.

That was his old life, he looked out the window and spotted Ennis riding up after a day spent out on the range tending cattle and fixing fences. He felt the adrenaline rising and his cock hardening, it happened whenever he spotted his cowboy on a horse. The thrill of riding bulls couldn't compare to the thrill of riding his cowboy.

"Jack?" He looked up from the ledger he'd been looking at, he received an ardent kiss and a nose nuzzle. "Are you almost done? I thought maybe we could go out for supper tonight."

"I'm almost finished, give me five more minutes." Ennis sat in the chair in front of the desk and waited for his husband to finish.

"What's this?" He'd picked up the advertisement for the rodeo and was looking it over.

"That came in today's mail." Jack took the flyer out of his hands. "But I kinda wanted to go, I haven't been to a rodeo since I moved back here to Wyoming. Would you wanna go with me?"

"You askin me out on a date?" Ennis looked over shyly at Jack. Jack moved from the chair behind the desk and sat on Ennis' lap.

"Yeah, I'm askin you out on a date." He planted a kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck. "We've never been to a rodeo together, unless you don't want to go with me." He put on his pouting face and looked up at Ennis through his eyelashes.

"Jack fuckin Twist," he grabbed his head and kissed him. "Course I wanna, dumbass."

He smiled and hugged Jack.

"Good, cause I didn't wanna have to beg."

Ennis slapped him across the ass.

"Ow!"

"Yeah, that's what I want." Ennis rubbed his butt.

"En," he felt his cock standing at attention.

"Want you," he whispered into Jack's ear. Jack wrapped his arms around Ennis' neck and pulled his legs up into his lap.

"Want you, too," he kissed Ennis' cheek pulled up Ennis' shirt off and threw it off onto the floor.

Ennis pulled Jack's shirt off and it joined his.

Their pants soon added to the pile and Jack reached for the lube that was kept in the desk drawer. He squirted some on his fingers and stuck one finger inside his tight opening. A second finger joined the first, he knew Ennis was watching his every move. He leaned on the desk so Ennis would get a great view of his ass.

"So tight, mmm," he looked over his shoulder at Ennis.

Suddenly, he was pushed down flat on the desktop and his fingers pulled out, replaced by Ennis' large cock.

"Ah! Yer right, real tight."

"Ennissss" Jack pounded his fist into the desk as he pushed back into Ennis' thrusts.

Ennis grabbed Jack's cock and rubbed his thumb over the slit at the top. The sensitive head shot off come all over Ennis' hand. Jack's anal muscles clamped down around Ennis' large cock and it wasn't long before he was going off too.

They decided to go to the rodeo on Saturday morning after they'd take care of the animals and left the ranch in the capable hands of their loyal workers.

They found a parking spot not far from the main gate. Jack almost went through the rider's entrance, but caught himself.

"You ever miss it, Jack?" Ennis asked him after Jack had bought the tickets and they'd found their seats.

"Sometimes, there were some good times spent in that ring." He nodded towards the arena. The day started off with calf roping then bronc riding.

"You've done some calf ropin, right Ennis?"

"A little, when I had the entry fee. It weren't nothing much."

"I bet it wasn't nothing," He smiled and rubbed his thigh against Ennis'.

Ennis blushed then cleared his throat. "You want something to eat?" He changed the subject.

"I'll get us something, En," he got up and made his way to the concession stands.

"Well, well, as I live and breath, Jack Twist! I never thought I'd see you hanging around the rodeo again."

"Billy McAllister?" Jack shook the other man's hand. Billy supplied the rodeos with bulls to ride. He was the one responsible for Jack's rides.

"Wow, it's been a long time."

"Yeah, I heard you've been living in Texas and got married."

"And I have a grown son, too."

"You have a son? Will wonders never cease?"

The men laughed, they started talking about the old times. Billy was one of the few people who believed in Jack when Jack's own father could care less about him, never even came to see him ride. He didn't get any respect from the other riders and things didn't get better when he moved to Texas. LD didn't treat him any better than his father and the customers thought he was a pissant.

That life was behind him, he had Ennis and he loved him more than anything in this world.

"So did you bring your wife, I'd love to meet her."

"We got divorced a while back, I moved back up here. I brought my partner, Ennis, with me. We own Brokeback Mountain ranch together."

"Well, I'll be, that's your place? I heard about it from some of the ranchers around here. I was going to call up and see if you had any bulls you'd want to sell me for the rodeo."

"Well you're welcome to come on by any time. We'd love to show you around. I'm sure we have some bulls that would work for you."

"Speaking of bulls, are you still riding?"

"Nah, I got out while I could still walk."

"I hear ya that's why I got into organizing rodeos instead of being in them. "

"Yeah, though I miss it sometimes, you know the rush you feel when that bull tries to throw you. Eight seconds never felt so long as when you're on the back of a beast trying to get you off his back."

"'You know, I do have a slot open today if you want to give it another try."

"Are you kidding? I haven't been up on one of those monsters in ages."

"I have a sweet bull named Marmalade. He is going to be retired after this show. He's a blooper, doesn't have much of a bounce on him anymore."

Jack knew how dangerous any bull could be, even an old dink. The one thing he regretted was that Ennis never got to see him ride. He'd ridden a mechanical bull at the bar but it wasn't the same thing. Now might be his one and only shot at showing his man how he used to ride them bulls.

"You sure this bull is a hat bender?"

"Oh yeah, the chute opens and he just looks around, does more walking around the arena than anything else. Are you saying you're ready to get back up there, Jack?"

"Yeah, let's go for it."

"How about you both move down to one of the box seats so your partner can get a better view."

"That would be great, Billy. I'll go tell him, but I want the bull riding to be a surprise."

"I'll wave you over when Marmalade is going to be up." Billy was walking away when he suddenly turned and said, "Do you remember Marshall?"

"Yeah, he's still here?"

Marshall was one of the top bull riders back when Jack was riding. He met him through Billy. Marshall taught him a few 'tricks' about staying on those bulls.

"Yep, he's MY partner," Billy winked at him; it took Jack a few minutes to pull his mouth up off the ground and rejoin Ennis.

"Where ya been Jack? Did ya shoot our lunch?" Ennis took the burger and fries and beer from Jack. "Oh that's right you still can't shoot the side off a barn." Ennis laughed.

Jack punched him in the arm. "Smartass, I met someone."

"What?"

Jack watched Ennis' jaw clench and his body tense. "Ennis, it was someone from my bull riding days. Billy McAllister. I think I told you about him. Well he told me to move to the box seats, he wants us to get a better view."

"You tell him about us?" Ennis looked like he as ready to bolt.

"No, I didn't. He's just being real nice. He's always looked out for me. He was there like my daddy should've been."

"Now come on, I want to get closer." Jack didn't look behind him to know Ennis was following him down towards the arena.

From the box seat you could see everything as if you were right in the middle of the ring.

"Isn't this great?"

"Yeah, great," Ennis sat with his hat down around his eyes and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Come on, Ennis, you're supposed to be having fun." He nudged him in the side with his shoulder.

"I think you'd rather be having fun with Billy." He grumbled.

Jack knocked shoulders with him. "He was a good friend to me, but never like that." He whispered in his ear, "Besides Billy has his own partner." Ennis looked at him with saucer eyes.

"For real, Ennis, I was shocked too."

"Hey, Jack, I see you've found your seats."

"Hey, Billy," He stood up and introduced his cowboy. "This is Ennis."

"HI, Ennis, nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand.

Ennis looked at it for a moment before he shook it. "Hello. Thanks for the seats." He mumbled.

"No problem, anything for Jack," he looked at Jack then back at Ennis. "Or Jack's friends. I gotta get back. I'll see you guys later." Billy patted jack's arm and left.

The guys settled in and watched the barrel racing and bronc riding. Then the bull riding started.

"That's Scott David, he's the best rider in the circuit." Jack explained to Ennis. It was getting to the end of the bull riding part of the show and Billy waved at Jack and Jack stood up.

"Where ya goin Jack."

"I got a surprise for you. Wait here." He grabbed Ennis hand, squeezed it and left.

Ennis had a feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"We have a real treat for you folks. " the announcer's voice followed from the speakers. "A name we haven't heard uttered in the ring for a long time. Folks Jack Twist has decided to come out of retirement to ride Marmalade. One old timer ridin another old timer."

"What!" Ennis was out of his seat and ran towards the chutes. He met up with Billy on the way. "What the hell is Jack thinking? He'll get killed!"

"Easy, Ennis, Jack knows what he's doin. Besides old Marmalade barely bucks. He's goin out to stud after this show. I wouldn't put him on a young bull."

"You're out of you're mind, get him off that thing!"

"It'll be okay, Ennis. He told me he wanted you to see him ride. So…" Billy jumped up on the fence. Ennis joined him, just in time to watch the chute open.

Marmalade wandered out and looked over the crowd, he bucked up and down a little, turned his head to and fro. Nothing Jack couldn't handle. Suddenly a truck backfired, the bull was startled and started violently rearing like a fire had been lit under his butt. Jack held on for dear life. He went from a smooth ride to riding a monster.

Ennis had a death grip on the fence as his heart leapt into his throat as he watched Jack fall off the bull onto the ground.

Ennis' eyes were riveted to the form lying there so still. The rodeo clowns led the bull away from Jack. The minute the bull was secured behind the fences the medics ran over to Jack. Ennis was right behind them.

"Jack?" He grabbed the other man's hand; he didn't care if the whole world saw him.

He held his breath as the paramedics checked him over.

"Uh," a moan came from Jack. His eyes fluttered open. "Ennis?"

"Right here, bud."

"You shouldn't move, sir," one of the medics advised.

"I'm, okay," he started to get up.

"No, you're not, you're goin to the hospital and get checked out."

"Ennis," Jack protested, but the look on Ennis' face brokered no complaints.

Jack quietly allowed himself to be loaded into an ambulance. Ennis told him he'd meet him there.

Jack was checked over, they sent him for X-rays and when he came back Ennis was sitting waiting for him. He could see Ennis was not a happy camper.

"What's wrong with him doc?" Ennis asked him the minute he entered the room.

"Well, Mr. Twist is a lucky man. Aside from some cuts and scratches he has a cracked rib. I'm going to bandage him up and give you something for the pain. He'll be able to leave after that."

The doctor wrapped Jack's ribs and wrote him a prescription for painkillers.

"Remember to change the dressing after he showers and bring him back in about two weeks and we'll see how he is."

"Thanks, doc," Jack shook his hand, Ennis mumbled thanks to the doctor and Jack got into the wheelchair, the nurse wheeled him out. Ennis brought the truck around to the front entrance and helped Jack into the truck.

They drive home was a silent one.

After he settled Jack on the couch he went into the kitchen and got a glass of water and counted out two pills from the bottle and brought it to Jack.

"Thanks En," he reached out and took Ennis' hand, it was yanked away.

"Ennis?"

"What the hell were you think, Jack, huh?"

"I'm sorry," he gave Ennis that puppy dog look that usually melted the other man's heart.

"Don't, just don't." Ennis started to leave the room.

"Wait…ow!" Jack sat up too quickly and his ribs were complaining.

"You deserve that Jack Fuckin Twist. What were you doin climbing up on a bull?"

"I just always wanted you to see me ride a bull, I thought this was my only chance. Marmalade didn't have much life in him. I almost had that eight seconds. I don't even know what happened."

"A truck backfired and the damn bull took off on ya, Jack, that's what happened."

"Shit! Honest Ennis It was a freak accident. I had that ride in the bag."

"Oh, is that right? Cause the way I saw it I saw my partner, the love of my life risking his neck to ride a bull. Do you know what I felt when I saw you lying there so still on the ground? I thought I lost ya, you know what would've happened if I did? My life would have been over." Ennis looked at Jack with unshed tears in his eyes. "Nothing would have mattered anymore, not this ranch, nothing."

Jack reached out and wrapped his arms around Ennis neck. "I'm sorry, Ennis. Really. I didn't think this would happen." He kissed Ennis' cheek, then his lips and did a nose nuzzle. There was no answering nuzzle back like there usually was.

"You think sorry is gonna cut it?" He stood up and looked down at Jack.

"I promise, Ennis. I won't do this again, ever." He reached out and touched Ennis' hand, tried to pull him back down. This time Ennis didn't resist and sat back down beside him. "I won't ever ride anymore bulls. " He wrapped his arms around him again and held him close. He felt Ennis' arms go around him and then Jack rubbed his cheek against Ennis' and then another nose nuzzle, this time Ennis nuzzled back.

"You promise me you're not going to do something stupid like this again."

"I swear, I won't even ride those mechanical bulls."

"Well," Ennis kissed Jack's forehead and rested his cheek on top of his head. "I did kinda like you ridin them. But no real ones, you hear!"

"I hear ya Ennis, never again."

Ennis arranged them so that Jack was resting against his chest. The pills made him sleepy so he fell asleep in Ennis' arms.

It was a few weeks before they were able to do anything. Ennis was getting the horses bedded down for the night and Jack quietly snuck into the barn.

Ennis felt a pair of hands rubbing his chest, and down his belly to his crotch. His cock was already standing at attention.

"Jack…the hands…" he managed to murmur.

"Oh yeah, cowboy, I've wanted to get my hands all over you for a long time now."

"No I mean the workers."

"I sent them all home, we're all alone, well except for the horses."

Ennis got a chance to look at Jack for the first time since he came into the barn. He was wearing nothing but a smile on his face. He could see Jack was as excited as he was. The bandages had been taken off a couple of days ago and Jack was just getting back to his regular work schedule. They hadn't been able to do much in the loving department since the accident. Jack wanted to remedy that right now.

"You're wearing too many clothes, cowboy. Let me help you." Jack slowly undressed Ennis. With every part of him exposed, Jack gave that area a kiss.

It wasn't long before Jack had Ennis' cock in his mouth and Ennis was pushed up against the barn wall and his hand was combing through Jack's hair. Ennis looked down into Jack's blue eyes, which were riveted to his. He was worried that Jack's position, on his knees, might be uncomfortable. He knew he was still sore. "You okay, Jack. I don't want you hurting none."

"I'm fine, En, I'm only hurting cause I want you inside me SO bad." Jack's mouth left Ennis' cock and he got down on his hands and knees in the hay. Ennis watched as Jack lifted his ass high in the air and he could see Jack's hole pulsing. "Come on, Ennis, you want an engraved invitation? I need ya so BAD. "

Ennis didn't need anymore prompting. He got some bag balm they kept in the barn and smeared some on his fingers and into Jack's hole and onto his cock. He slid into Jack like a glove. They moved in a rhythm their bodies knew only too well. It wasn't long before Ennis shot his load and Jack was crying out "gun's goin off." Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack and held him tight.

"Love ya, my bull rider."

"Love you too, cowboy."

End


End file.
